


Though You Fall

by yet_intrepid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deus Absconditus, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Religion, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you there, Dean Winchester? It's me, God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though You Fall

When you steal the first time, you’re a scant five years old. You rip open a package of diapers, stuff three in your coat for your brother. I’m the cashier at the end of the aisle, looking away. When you’re gone, I cover your tracks.

You fall, and you ask where I am. I am there.

At the end of a ten-hour car trip, I’m the teen on the sidewalk selling tapes for a buck and handing you twice what you pay for. At the end of a long hungry week, I’m the one in a suit. Three twenties fall out of my pocket.

I’m the waitress when pie’s on the house. I’m the mechanic with rare parts around, just waiting for you and your black ’67 Impala.

You fall and you ask where to find me, but Dean, you’ve already been found.

I mess up your order; you get a free meal. I give you detention so when John comes home swinging, it’s walls that get hit and not boys.

You fall. You ask why I don’t help you. I am helping: unseen, closely veiled.

When you come in all bloody three nights in a row, policy says an eviction, if not the police. I am the manager at your motel, overriding again as you stitch up your wounds. I am the maid pouring bleach on your sheets. I am the police chief the whole town calls lazy, the teacher assigning you Vonnegut’s books, the doctor who does quiet work with concern in his eyes.

You fall, and you ask what I do all your life while you struggle. I struggle beside you, but only beside. For struggling instead of would take away choice.

I am sitting nearby while you drink to forget that Sam left. I cover your tab and I carry you home like a child, lay you down in the back of your car while your eyes flicker shut. I am there. I am there. I am there.

I am a nurse in the hall when John whispers, and trades, and collapses.

I am still at your side when you deal, bring Sam back from the dead. I am there. I am willing and strong. Yet you do not turn, do not ask. Do not see, but Dean, I always have seen you. I always have heard.

Though you fall into hell’s darkest depths, I am there. For the righteous is never forsaken, and to God even dark shall be light.

You fall, and you ask why I left you alone. You ask where I’ve gone. If I care.

Look over your shoulder. Look at your past.

I am there. I am there. I am there.


End file.
